The Race to Bella
by bookluver4ever35
Summary: The sexy, hot-headed Paul has imprinted on our sweet little Bella. How will she react to this and what will happen if Edward comes back determined to make Bella his once again. Takes place in NM when Bella goes to see Jake after he got "sick". R&R!


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners including Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 1: Imprinting

BPOV:

I woke up from my dream with a start. I need to go see Jake, I thought. I looked at the clock, and to my astonishment, it was only 5am. But that didn't stop me from taking a shower and dressing in a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and my black and blue World sneakers. Then, I straightened my hair and put on just enough makeup to make me look sexy, but not slutty. By the time I was done, it was 7, so I headed downstairs, grabbed a pop tart, and jumped in my truck. I drove to La Push slowly so that I had time to think about what I was going to say to Jake and Sam's gang if I run into them.

I parked my truck outside of Jake's house and sat there. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but then I saw 4 giant men walking towards Jake's house from the woods. I got out of my truck so fast I almost lost my balance. As I got closer to them, I recognized one as Sam Uley, and another as one of Jake's old best friends, Embry Call. "He's a werewolf, isn't he?" I said in a deathly calm voice to the group of men standing in front of me. "How do you know?" One of the boys I didn't know asked. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." I replied semi-seriously. Apparently the guy didn't like my answer, because the next thing I know, there is a giant gray, horse sized wolf standing right in front of me. "Well, I guess that answers my theory." I shrugged nonchalantly.

The three remaining guys looked at me incredulously. "You just saw an 18 year old boy turn into a giant gray horse sized wolf and you're okay with that?" Sam questioned. "I ran with bloodsuckers, remember?" Then, I did something I have never done in my life. I, Isabella Swan, giggled and then started petting the wolf like he was your everyday house trained dog. Just then, Jake came running out of the house. "What the...?" He trailed off when he saw me petting the wolf. He looked over at Sam, who just nodded, and then started crying/laughing so hard, that he was on the ground clutching his stomach. "Haha Bells, you got soooo lucky." He told me sarcastically while the wolf started growling at him. I looked at him confused for a second before Sam interrupted saying that Embry and Jared are going to take me to Emily's house while he, Jake, and Paul work some things out.

Once in the truck I asked, "Who's Emily?"

"Emily is Sam's fiance." Embry said. A few minutes later we pulled up to a house that looked like it could have come from a fairytale. It was white with light blue shudders, and had a freshly painted white picket fence. There were bird feeders hanging from the trees in the front yard, and all kinds of birds flying around them. Standing in the doorway of the house was a beautiful woman with tan skin and jet black hair going down to her waist. She had 3 scars running from her hairline all the way down to her neck on one side of her face, causing half of her face to be set in a permanent frown.

"Hello, you must be Bella. It's nice to meet you." "You too." I said to the women that I think is named Emily. "Where are the rest of the boys?" She asked. "Oh, they're just sorting some things out." Jared said. Emily gave him a knowing smile. "Well come on in, you guys must be hungry. Bella, go ahead and take a muffin before they're all gone"

"Okay, thanks Emily." "So how did Jake react?" Emily asked the boys. "He was laughing so hard I thought he was going to piss his pants." Jared recalled. Just then Sam, Jake, and Paul all walked through the door with smiles on their faces.

"Well, it looks like we have some explaining to do, so you better get comfortable Bella." Sam told me. And so the stories began...

A/N Sorry it's kinda cliffy, and that I haven't updated my other story in a while. I'm going to start on the next chapter for my other story by tomorrow hopefully. And then depending on the feedback I get with this new story, I might or might not continue it. I don't really have an exact idea on the plot of this story, because every day I change my mind about whether or not the Cullens come back and how Bella will react. So please review giving me some feedback on what you think of the first chapter of the story, and if I continue it, I should have another chapter up and a week or two. Oh, I'm also looking for a beta for my stories! So if you're interested either review or PM me. With that being said, I must go and continue on with my other story now! You guys are the best! :)

~B-ball babe33


End file.
